iGo to the Prom
by Project NICK
Summary: Carly realizes that Freddie may be her only choice for the upcoming junior prom, while Freddie gets annoyed with the changes done to his favorite restaurant, Bueno Taco, due to the new owner. Slightly based on "Kim Possible: So the Drama". Part I
1. A Romantic Refrence

**iGo to the Prom**

_This story is slightly based on the hit Disney Channel Original Movie titled, "**Kim Possible: So The Drama**", from the highly popular animated series **Kim Possible.**_

_**Author's Note: **iCarly, **created/executive produced by Dan Schneider, is owned by Nickelodeon, and **Kim Possible, **created/executive produced by Mark McCorkie and Bob Schooley, is owned by Walt Disney Television Animation.**_

_Chapter 1: A Romantic Reference_

On a rainy, cloudy Saturday afternoon, 17-year-olds Carly Shay and Freddie Benson were in the living room of the apartment she and her artistic, goofy, and eccentric older brother/legal guardian, Spencer Shay, and they were watching one of their favorite Disney Channel Original Movies, called _Kim Possible: So The Drama _on the Weissman DVD Player.

_[Chorus]_  
_Could it be you and I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true _  
_It's you and it's you_

As Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) and Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle) kissed on the lips, becoming a couple, and ending the movie, Freddie smiled, and he said, "It's about time Mark and Bob had those two come together as a couple."

"I know, right?" Carly chuckled. "You know, I'm glad that Disney renewed the series for a fourth season in 2007, but I still wish that they did another season, or a special broadcast, or another movie-"

Freddie held up his hand, shushing Carly from talking. "Yeah, Carls... nearly you and, like, huge amounts of fans want more _Kim Possible_... but it's been two years since 'Graduation' [the two-length series finale] aired on Disney Channel, and..."

The young man shrugged his shoulders, and Carly sighed. "That's okay, Freddie... I'm just glad that_ KP _ended with Kim and Ron staying together."

Freddie, with a wide grin on his face, said, "Huh... maybe a certain **guy **and a certain **girl **will be together by the end of a certain television series **finale...**"

"_Spongebob Squarepants_?" Carly raised an eyebrow, with her face full of confusion.

Freddie rolled his eyes, and said, "Forget it, Carly... hey, uh, can you get my sweater up in the studio?

"It's getting a little cold in here," Freddie smiled nervously, but then, to his surprise, Carly agreed to get it!

As his beautiful best friend went up the stairs, Freddie hit the rewind button on Carly's universal remote, going back to a certain part of the movie...

A few minutes later, when Carly came back down, she found her BF watching the re-run of "Ill Suited", the season 4 premiere episode of _Kim Possible_, starting at the beginning, which had Ron having a nightmare about the kiss he and Kim shared at the dance, and right now, after he and Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright), his naked mole rat pet, screamed, the 17-or-18-year-old teenager was calling Kim in order to make sure if she was really a synthodrome.

**Ron**: _(to Rufus)_ I don't care what time it is, this is an emergency! _(picks up phone and dials)_ Kim! Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!  
**Kim**: _(answering phone)_ Ron?  
**Ron**: Are you a synthodrone, KP? Be honest, I can take it!  
**Kim**: Ron, you had a _nightmare... _good night!

**Ron**: Wait! Before that part where you melted, we were at the dance and-  
**Kim**: We kissed.  
**Ron**: Yeah! did you have the same dream?  
**Kim**: No, that part really happened, Ron.  
**Ron**: Heh, yeah.  
**Kim**: But it won't happen again if you keep calling me in the middle of the night!_(hangs up phone)_  
**Ron**: _(leans back onto pillow)_ Man, love is complicated.

Freddie grinned, and as he leaned back into the couch, he said, "Yeah, it sure is, Stoppable... It's been complicated for me since the 6th grade!"

Carly rolled her eyes, and walked back up the stairs, while Freddie watched the season four opening of _Kim Possible._

_oohh yeah ya!  
i'm your basic, average girl  
and i'm here to save the world  
you can't stop me 'cause i'm  
Kim-Po-ssi-ble  
there is nothin' i can't do  
but when danger calls just know that i am on my way  
(know that i am on my way)_

it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble  
if you just call my name  
Kim Possible

call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
when you wanna page me it's ok  
whenever you need me baby  
call me, beep me if you wanna reach me  
(call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me)

doesn't matter where,  
doesn't matter when  
(doesnt matter when)  
i will be there for you  
till the very end  
(till the very end)

danger or trouble  
i'm there on the double  
you know that you always can call  
Kim Possible

(so what's the sitch?)

call me beep me if you wanna reach me!  



	2. Dating Problems

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 2: Dating Problems_

The next day, at the Grossman Mall, Carly and Freddie, along with Sam and Gibby, were eating food from _Lafond's Burgers _in the food court, talking about stuff happening at school.

"So, Carly, who are you gonna ask to the dance?" asked Gibby, who was eating an Ultimate Cheesburger.

Carly knew that her friend was referring to the prom, which was that Friday, and (of course) she was single. "Well, I was thinking about taking Adam [from "iStart a Fanwar], but I haven't seen him since we broke up, so..."

Freddie, who was sitting next to her, eating a bowl of nachos, said, "Really? Would the beautiful Carly Shay want to go with the _cukey _and intelligent Freddie Benson?"

Carly blushed, chuckling as she remembered the word she had called him, but then, Sam [the BFF of Carly] said, "_**Cukey?**_"

The two realized that Sam and everyone else knew nothing of the word that Carly had made up ("cukey", which is a combination of "cute" and "geeky"), so Carly changed the subject by saying, "What about your date, Sam?"

Before Sam could answer, Freddie got a phone-call, and the friend that was calling him made the tech-whiz say, "I'll be there right now!"

As Freddie quickly ate the rest of his nachos, Carly asked, "What's wrong, Freddie?"

The 17-year-old tech producer said, "There's a huge _problemo_ at Bueno Taco, and I have to get there **now**!"

He ran as fast as he could to the exit, going to his all-time favorite restaurant, and Sam said, in a sarcastic tone, "Wow..."

"So, Carly," said Sam, in a much brighter tone. "Here's the sitch: no _iCarly _this week at all!"

"**What?**" cried Carly, with a shocked expression on her face. "Sam, what are you talking about?"

Her best friend said, "Look, Carls, I hate to say it, but you spend most of your time doing stuff for the show, and with the exception of Griffin and Adam, its definitely effecting your dating life.

"_**So**_... I'm going to post on the website that there will be **nothing **new from _iCarly _because we'll be trying to find dates to the prom."

Carly sighed, knowing that Sam was right. "Fine... but **I **am choosing my own date this time, Sam, because I don't want another speed-date session with, like, 500 boys!"

Sam said, "All right... but if you don't find a cool guy to go with, then you're gonna end up going with _Fredward _or..."

They both looked at Gibby, who was stroking his chin with his left-hand, and he asked Sam, "Do you think I need a chin implant?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and she resumed eating her bucket of fried chicken. "I still wish we had another year supply of free steaks..."


	3. New Ownership

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 3: New Ownership_

Freddie walked into _Bueno Taco, _his favorite fast-food restaurant, and he saw that the place was full of little kids rather than teenagers!

He walked up to the cashier, who was named Mr. Pickles (and a college friend of Freddie's father), and said, "Hey, Tommy, let me have the Sunny Sunday Special, with super-sized nachos."

The manager/cashier said, "I'm sorry, Freddie, but... we don't serve that special anymore."

Freddie's eyes went big, and he cried, "_No more? What the heck happened?_"

Tommy explained that the _Bueno Taco _company was owned by a new guy, and that he'd also added a Kid's Meal, which explained the groups of children around the restaurant.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Freddie.

"Dude, look at the facts!" The thirty-year-old manager grabbed the collar of Freddie's shirt. "Thanks to the new owner, _Bueno Taco _won't be our crib to hang out... it's gonna belong to crying, irritating children!"

Freddie realized what Tommy meant, but he had a bold expression on his face, and said, "Not on **my**-"

Suddenly, a group of kids were around Freddie, and they began to tackle him to the floor, crying, "More toys! More toys!"

"Auuuggghhh!" cried Freddie, who was now trying to run toward the exit. "What has this new owner done?"

One of the kids reached into Freddie's shirt pocket, and pulled out Friedle, who had been his naked mole rat pet since last Christmas (as a gift from Carly and Spencer). "Hey, guys, it's a bald hamster!"

Freddie growled, pulled his pet out of the chubby kid's hand, and when he put Friedle on his shoulder, the young pet sighed in relaxation.

Then, the 17-year-old teenager ran out of the fast-food place, screaming, "_Bueno Taco's _run by animals!"


	4. Meeting Eric

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 4: Meeting Eric_

The next day, Freddie pulled up in his Jet-X to the "_Jet-X_" spot in the school's parking lot, but before he could enter it, another Jet-X came in before him!

"Hey!" Freddie tapped the driver's shoulder. "Uh, dude, this is **my **spot... (in Spanish) time for you to move!"

The new guy pulled off his helmet, turned to face Freddie, and when Friedle popped his head out, the naked mole rat and Freddie thought that the 18-year-old man looked similar to a young, _more handsome_ version of Johnny Depp.

"Oh, sorry, man!" apologized the man, letting Freddie park in the spot, and a few seconds later, the guy ran back to Freddie. "My helmet blocks out the sound of other people's voices except my own... hey, is that a naked mole rat?"

Friedle, on his owner's shoulder, waved at the handsome man, and Freddie said, "Yeah, it is, but most people would call him, like, a naked hamster or something!"

Freddie shook the guy's hand, who said, "My name is Eric."

"Hey, Eric, my name is Freddie Benson," said the tech-whiz. "You a new student?"

Eric nodded, and Freddie was about to say something when he noticed Eric's scooter. "_The Jet-X 2.0_?"

His eyes went wide, and he cried, "B-b-b-but they were just released last week... and you have to get them from Japan!"

Eric chuckled, and said that his father talked the owner of the company into sending it to his son, and that his father gave it to him on his 18th birthday.

A few minutes later, Eric was being introduced to Ridgeway High School by Freddie, and as they went to lunch, Freddie decided to have him meet Carly.


	5. A Big Mistake

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 5: A Big Mistake_

After Freddie and Eric got their lunch (cheeseburgers, tater tots, and soda), they were about to get their soda from the drink machine when Eric saw Carly, who was sitting at a table, next to Sam, who was next to Gibby.

"Who's **_that_**?" Freddie turned to see who Eric was looking at, and when he saw Carly, the tech-boy smiled.

"Oh, that's my best friend, Carly..." Freddie suddenly had a huge smile on his face. "She's one of the coolest, funniest, and most beautiful girl that I know."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Eric.

Freddie shook his head. "No, no, no... we're just best friends, even though I've been trying to get her to be my girl since the sixth grade. Hey, come on, let me introduce you..."

The two guys walked over to the table, with Gibby suddenly leaving, but before Freddie could sit next to Carly like he usually did, Eric sat next to her instead!

"Uh, dude, that's **my **seat!"

Eric looked at Carly, and said, "I'm Eric... and who are you, beautiful girl?"

When Carly saw how incredibly handsome the new guy was, she began to blush, and she said, "Hello, I'm... C-Carly Shay."

Freddie frowned, and said, "Yo, Eric, that's my... oh, forget it!"

The tech-producer frowned, and he walked away, while Sam and Carly made comments on Eric's muscles, handsome-ness, and other "teenage-boy" things.


	6. True Feelings

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 6: True Feelings_

However, things started to get worse for Freddie because from Monday to Thursday, Carly was going on dates with Eric, who was Carly's new boyfriend.

As for Freddie, he was spending less time with Carly than he usually did, and as he listened to famous singer/actor Jesse McCartney sing "_Why Don't You Kiss Her?_", he began to remember all of the things his best friend did with Eric, while Carly left him waiting alone...

_We're the best of friends_  
_And we share our secrets_  
_She knows everything that is on my mind_  
_Lately somethings changed_  
_As I lie awake in my bed_  
_A voice here inside my head_  
_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move_  
_Just a touch and we_  
_Could cross the line_  
_Everytime she's near_  
_I wanna never let her go_  
_Confess to her what my heart knows_  
_Hold her close_

_Why don't you kiss her_  
_Why don't you tell her_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside_

_What would you say_  
_I wonder would she just turn away_  
_Or would she promise me_  
_That she's here to stay_  
_It hurts me to wait_  
_I keep asking myself_

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_  
_Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)_  
_Why don't you let her see_  
_The feelings that you hide_  
_'Cause she'll never know_  
_If you never show_  
_The way you feel inside..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Freddie was on the fire-escape, and he was about to call Carly on his Pear-Phone when his mom cried, "_FREDDIE! Where is your naked mole rat_?"

Friedle popped out of Freddie's shirt pocket, and the tech-boy shouted, "I got him, Mom!"

His pet jumped onto his shoulder, and the computer wizard said, "I don't know, Friedle... Carly seems happy with Eric, but me and her have been best friends for a long time, and-"

"Freddie?" The teenager turned around, and to his surprise, Carly was approaching him, but instead of a smile, he and Friedle were both frowning.


	7. Things Get Worse

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 7: Things Get Worse_

"Hey, Carly," greeted Freddie, and Friedle looked up at her, waving his paw at her, and when Carly waved back, smiling, the naked mole rat smiled right back at her

There was a lot of silence between the two best friends, with Freddie thinking about how much Carly had avoided him for the past few days.

Friedle cleared his throat, and Freddie said, "Look, uh, Carly… Eric seems like a great guy."

His best friend smiled, and said, "Look, Freddie, I'm sorry for not spending time with you this week, but I just want you to know that Eric isn't going to change what's between us."

Freddie smiled, and that happiness made him about to ask her to the prom when, suddenly, they heard someone say, "Carly?"

The two best friends (and Friedle) saw Eric a few feet away, and the tech-whiz gave Carly a comforting look.

"Go on, Carly…" smiled Freddie. "It's all right."

His best friend hugged him, and after she left to join Eric, Friedle and Freddie listened to them.

"How's Freddie and Will?" asked Eric.

"His name is _Friedle,_" reminded Carly.

"It's Will Friedle?" said Eric.

Freddie (and Carly) rolled his eyes, but then, to his horror, Eric soon asked Carly to the prom that was tomorrow, and when he heard his best friend agree, his pet pretended to play dead, with Freddie saying, "I know, Friedle, but… I just want her to be happy, and if that means…"

Freddie sighed, and after Friedle got back on his owner's shoulder, the two of them glared at Carly with Eric.


	8. The Big Night

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 8: The Big Night_

On the night of the prom, before it began, Spencer was waiting for Carly to come down.

"Carly!" yelled Spencer. "Hurry up, okay!"

The doorbell rang, and the sculptor opened it, seeing his sister's date, Eric, who was dressed in a _James Bond _tuxedo. "Howdy, Spencer, is Carly ready?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's almost done, but look, pretty boy, let's get a few things clear, right up front..."

"Oh, you read my mind, sir," said Eric. "Now, Carly explained that her normal curfew is ten o'clock, but that on special occasions, you extend that to eleven. I'd feel better if we stick with ten."

Spencer's eyes lit up, and he put an arm around Eric's shoulder. "You're my kind of guy, Eric... hold on... CARLY, YOUR HANDSOME DATE IS HERE!"

His little sister walked down the stairs, and the dress she was wearing was similar to the one that Kim Possible had worn in "_So the Drama_".

"Wow, you look... amazing, Carly," said Spencer and Eric, making the young female blush.

"Aw, thanks... Spencer, you got the camera?"

Her big brother nodded, and he put the digital camera in his hands, while Carly and Eric posed.

"Say cheese!" Spencer snapped a picture, and when it showed on the camera, he said, "That looks awesome!"

Carly hugged Spencer, who hugged her back, and he said, "Love you, kiddo... now, go have some fun!"

Spencer waved good-bye to his little sister and her date as they left, but then, as he went to the kitchen, the young gentleman saw a framed portrait of Freddie and Carly, with the picture being of them in the 7th Grade, with Freddie and Carly dancing slowly, dressed as Belle and the Beast from the Disney movie _Beauty and the Beast_.

As he looked at it, Spencer wondered where Freddie was, knowing that he was **definitely **not at the prom...


	9. The Prom

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 9: The Prom_

Carly and Eric entered the gym of Ridgeway High School, and saw that the prom had just begun!

"Well, what now?" asked Carly, who was glad to see that most of her friends were at the prom.

Sam came later with Spencer (to her surprise), Gibby was there, with Tasha, and everyone else that she knew was having a good time, but to her surprise and sadness, Carly didn't see...

"Want to dance?" asked Eric, when the DJ started to play a hip, cool song by famoust actor/artist Jesse McCartney.

Carly grinned, and the beautiful girl said, "Sure!"

Soon, everyone was dancing to the song "_Get Your Shine On_", and there was a huge circle of everyone around Carly and Eric, while others sang along to the song.

_Everybody here is feeling your vibe_  
_eyes glued, hands up_  
_'cause you're doin it right_  
_Everybody gets their chance to shine_  
_So, dont be shy now_

_Did you know that everyone's a star?_  
_Big time, it dont matter who you are_  
_Flip the beat and we're switchin it up_  
_Yeah it's your time to..._

_[Chorus]_  
_Get your get your..._  
_Get your shine on_

_Get your get your..._  
_get your shine on_

_Get your get your..._  
_get your shine on_  
_Too hot.. too hot_

_Get your get your..._  
_get your shine on_

_Get your get your..._  
_get your shine on_

_Get your get your..._  
_get your shine on_

_Dont stop Dont stop..._

_What you doin up agaisnt the wall?_  
_You know you wanna dance_  
_Or you wouldnt be here at all_  
_Everybody's got it goin on and on and on_  
_It's on tonight, yeah_

_Show a little..._  
_You know I like it when you..._  
_Everybody wanna..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Everybody_  
_It's time to party_  
_Time to show what you can do._

_Everyone should_  
_It makes you feel good_  
_You can... you will... you know..._  
_You've got the moves_  
_Oh, c'mon_

_[Repeat Chorus]_


	10. Things Aren't Right

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 10: Things Aren't Right_

Meanwhile, Freddie was dressed in the same outfit that Patrick Dempsey's character, Robert Philip, wore in _Enchanted _to the dance (and the one that the Beast wore when he danced with Belle), and Friedle was dressed in a chipmunk-sized tuxedo.

"Well, **this **is a fun prom night," said Freddie. Even though nobody had asked him to the dance, he was happy (sort-of) at Bueno Taco… even though the new owner of the fast-food franchise was making ridiculous changes.

"Are you full, Friedle?" His naked mole rat shook his head, and Freddie laughed. "Okay, come on, let's go back…"

Freddie walked up to the front of the restaurant, with his pet on his shoulder, and Mr. Pickles gave him a tray full of nachos and sodas.

"Freddie, there's something you need to…"

"TOMMY!" The new co-manager of the restaurant next to Mr. Pickles, and asked, "Are you causing trouble, Tommy Pickles?"

Mr. Pickles shook his head, and gave him a smile. "No, Mr. DiMaggio, I was just giving him the straws."

Tommy put the straws on Freddie's tray, and the teenage walked back to his table, with Tommy hoping that he'd find his secret message on the tray.

When Freddie sat down, Friedle ate the small pack of nachos that was in the middle, and he moved the empty box, but then, he saw the words "EVIL" in bright, red ketchup, and he started to scream, trying to show it to Freddie.

The teenager put the straw in his large soda of Mountain Fizz, but when he looked at Friedle, the tray, and his soda, Freddie gasped, and both Friedle and Tommy grinned in a "yes!" kind-of-way.

"This is horrible!" Freddie grabbed his drink, went up to the counter, and looked Mr. DiMaggio straight into the eye, saying, "You got rid of the _bendy straws_?"

Tommy and Friedle slapped their foreheads, and the new manager said, "You're crying because of that?"

Freddie's face became full of anger. "First, my best friend leaves me, then you get rid of the bendy straws… I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

The angry teenager walked out, headed to the nearest payphone (that was a few inches away from Bueno Taco), and he dialed the number for the Bueno Taco Company, thinking about his revenge.

However, the voice of the new owner said, "This is Cal Drakken, owner of Bueno Taco, Inc., how can I help you?"

"**_You're the new owner of Bueno Nacho – I mean, Bueno TACO?_**"shouted Freddie, who recognized the voice of the man who caused Carly to go on Mr. Henning's root-and-berry retreat because he built an illegal nuclear-powered generator.

Before he could speak again, the phone was pulled out of his hands, and Freddie watched Mr. DiMaggio crush it into a dozen pebble-sized pieces!

Friedle ran outside, getting onto his owner's shoulder, and after Tommy joined them, they saw an army of the new Kid's Meal toys (which were Decepticons) march out of the restaurant.

"What's happening?" shouted Freddie, and to make things worse, the toys were walking toward him!

"**AAAUUUGGGGHHHH**!" Freddie screamed, and he ran to the nearby Ridgeway High School, with the many Decepticon toys coming after him.


	11. Choosing Freddie

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 11: Choosing Freddie_

Freddie ran to the back entrance of the gym, with the army of "Decepticon" toys marching after him, and he burst through the doors, yelling, "_Carly!_"

His best friend… along with **Eric**… ran toward him, and Carly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Carly, the new owner of Bueno Taco is **Cal**!" shouted Freddie. "He's made the Kiddie Toys into evil, little monster!"

Eric laughed, making Freddie angry. "What a chunk of chiz… nobody's going to believe you and your pet, Benson!"

Freddie and Friedle smirked, crossed their arms, and said, "Well, my best friend will believe me, right, Carly?"

They closed their eyes, feeling smug, but when Carly didn't answer, Freddie opened their eyes, and said, "Carly, I'm telling the truth… don't you believe me?"

Carly looked from Freddie to Eric, knowing that she had **two **choices: she could stay with Eric at the prom, or help her best friend stop a former 'friend' from **probably **taking over the world.

"Sorry, Eric," apologized Carly, and Freddie gave the pretty boy a smug grin as his best friend followed him back to the restaurant, while Eric began to frown, looking annoyed.


	12. Return of Cal

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 12: Return of Cal_

When they reached Bueno Taco, they saw the army of Decepticon toys surrounding the restaurant, and to their surprise, they saw a young man (in his early 20's) float above the place, who said, "Ah, we meet again, Carly Shay!"

"**Cal?**" The FBI Most Wanted criminal came down to them, above their heads, inside his Egg-Mobile, but they noticed that he now looked similar to Dr. Drakken from _Kim Possible_, minus the blue skin. "Did you escape from prison?"

The antagonist grinned, and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I **did,** but this isn't about me… it's about taking over Seattle… and soon, the entire world!"

"Wow, even his voice sounds like Drakken," commented Freddie, who was right. "Why the change, Cal?"

Cal gritted his teeth. "Enough about me, Benson… bah, I have to get back to the base!"

The villain zoomed away in a flash, and Freddie and Carly watched the many toys combine into one **giant**, life-sized version of Starscream!

"_AAAAAAAAUUUGGGGHHH!" _screamed Freddie, Carly, and Friedle, and they ran to his Jet-X, with the teenage girl sitting behind him, wrapping her arms around Freddie.

As they began to leave, the Starscream robot began to chase after them!

"Why does Cal like _Transformers _so much?" cried Freddie. "This doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes, I know," replied Carly. "However, if we want to stop him, Freddie, we **need **to figure out his plan!"

When Carly said that, Freddie had an idea pop into his head, and he said, in a bold tone, "Hold onto something…"

Then, giving his best friend a smile, Freddie blasted off as fast as possible to the one place where Cal could be.


	13. A Terrible Truth

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 13: A Terrible Truth_

The evil antagonist was inside his headquarters, watching the video-screens show the world being terrorized by his life-sized Decepticons, and his face was starting to have a sinister grin.

"Nothing can stop me now!" shouted Cal, but then, the doors to his main room were blown up, and he saw Carly, who was wearing a high-tech battle suit!

"White isn't really my color," said Carly. "But I could enjoy using this suit…"

Freddie appeared, wearing a _Men In Black _suit, and said, "You know the difference between me, you, and this suit?"

With a grin, he put on the black sunglasses, and said, "I make this suit look **good.**"

Cal was about to lose it, but he suddenly realized something, and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Carly?" The three of them suddenly saw Eric, who came out of the shadows!

"Eric!" She ran over to him, giving him a hug, and both Freddie and Friedle groaned, rolling their eyes.

Carly looked up at Eric, who grinned, and then, she began to feel _very_ sleepy…

Freddie watched his best friend collapse to the floor, and he cried, "_CARLY_!"

To make things worse, he saw the left half of Eric's face beginning to melt, revealing the robotic face of the **_T-800 _**from the _Terminator _movies!

"**You'll pay for that!**" The angry teenager charged at Eric, but Cal knocked him out with a blow to the head, and Freddie heard evil laughter as he became unconscious…


	14. Carly's True Love

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 14: Carly's True Love_

When Freddie woke up, he saw that he was tied to a chair, and, fortunately, he still had his _MIB _suit and glasses on.

Next to him was Carly, also tied to a chair, still wearing the battle suit that she'd stolen from Cal's cabinet-of-suits.

"Are you okay?" asked Freddie.

Carly sighed, and said, "Yeah… I just can't believe that…

"That Eric is a Terminator?" asked Freddie.

Then, the tech-whiz made a disgusted face, and cried, "Oh, my God, you kissed a T-800? Blegh… disgusting!"

However, to his surprise, Carly admitted, "No, I didn't kiss him… **ever**... but I wanted to."

Freddie sighed, and he asked, "All right, Carly, what's the plan?"

Carly hung her head. "I… don't have a plan. I don't know what to do."

Her best friend cried, "First of all, that's **my **line… and also, that's quitter talk!"

"I just can't believe that Eric's not really my…"

"Yeah, your _perfect _dream," replied Freddie. "Look, Carly… there's a better guy out there for you."

Carly lifted her head up to look at him. "You **really **think that there is a guy out there for me?"

"Out there, somewhere…" exclaimed Freddie. "**In here…**"

"Really?" said Carly, who finally realized who her true love was.

"Yeah, someone like… Rufus?" His naked mole rat popped out of his suit's front pocket.

"Friedle?" Carly's eyes lit up with happiness. "You can set us free!"

Freddie's pet jumped onto Carly, and began to chew quickly on the ropes, which began to break.

When Carly was free, Freddie said, "Awesome! Now, uh… do you mind freeing me now, Friedle?"


	15. Cal's Plan

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 15: Cal's Plan_

Carly and Freddie went into the main lab of Cal's base, and the evil mastermind cried, "_Carly Shay_? How did you escape?"

"Not the point," replied Carly. "Now, **what** is your plan?"

Cal laughed, and said, "Oh, Carly… my** plan** to take over the _world _has already started!"

Gesturing to the monitors behind him, Cal said, "Witness the tragic events of my nuclear-powered Decepticons from _Bueno Tacos _around the world damage the cities!"

Eric appeared behind the screen, and Cal gave his enemies a cruel smile. "Also, I created the T-800 in order to distract _you, _Carly Shay, from finding out!"

Then, imitating Carly, the mastermind said, "_Boys, boys, boys! Who should I go to the dance with? Who's the perfect boy?_"

Freddie couldn't help laughing. "Oh, so **that **explains the '_dreamy_' effect that he had on Carly!"

He looked at Carly, who was glaring at him, and he said, "What? Can't I just get a laugh during all of this?"

Cal rolled his eyes. "I don't have _time_to listen to you, **Gadget… **I have plans on ruling the entire universe, starting with Earth!"

As Cal Drakken walked away with an evil laugh, the two teenagers found themselves alone with Eric.

"Carly?" suggested Freddie. "I think it's time that you used the battle suit you're wearing."

The teenage girl remembered what she was wearing, and looked at Eric, with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note: _Don't forget to read and review! Oh, and have any of you seen any of my references to anything that's non-_**_iCarly **and non-**__Nickelodeon?_


	16. Fighting Time, Part I

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 16: Fighting Time, Part I_

As Freddie and Friedle went to find the mastermind, Carly stayed with Eric, who said, "Aw, come on, Carly, let's not _fight_…"

"No, Eric, **let's…**" Carly's battle suit shot an electric force field at Eric, who flew back a few feet, landing on his back.

The robot stood up, and Carly saw that his left hand was now metal, along with the left side of his face.

"_Carly…_" growled Eric, powering up. "**_We're through_**!"

The T-800 shot electrical bolts at Carly, but her left arm became a large shield, and the bolts reflected back to Eric!

When her arm went back to normal, Carly saw her ex-boyfriend getting back up, with surges of electricity around him, and she said, "Bring it on, Dr. Doom!"

Eric growled in fury, and he charged at Carly, but the young woman's fist (which was super-hard, thanks to the suit) connected with his chest, sending the Terminator crashing into the computer screens!

Carly smiled as the computers, screens, and control panel began to explode, which were now causing the Decepticons to return back to the size of a toy. "Mission completed!"

However, as Carly walked away, a metal claw came out of the explosion, and in a few seconds, Eric was crawling out of the flames.

When Eric stood up, the moonlight revealed his body, which was different because his left-arm was completely robotic, along with his chest, and his "two-face" (half human, half machine) was still the same, only more scarier.

Picking up a nearby leather black cloak, Eric's evil red eye flashed brightly, and he said, "We shall meet again, Carly Shay!"

Then, the T-800 blasted through the roof, and he flew off into the distant night sky…


	17. Fighting Time, Part II

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 17: Fighting Time, Part II_

Leaving the T-800 to Carly, Freddie ran after Cal, with Friedle trying to find him by his nose.

His pet told him that he was in the sword room, and when Freddie went in there, the teenager saw Cal, grinning, with a Samurai sword in the antagonist's hand.

Cal gave his opponent a _katana_, and Freddie said, "Big mistake, Drakken… I'm a master at fencing!"

"_En garde!_" shouted Freddie and Cal, and the two began to sword-fight with each other.

At first, Cal was winning, but Freddie was soon gaining the upper edge, and Cal was getting furious. "**What? **How in the world are you winning, Fredward, if you only took fencing?"

Freddie knocked the sword out of his hands, kicked him to the ground, and like Anakin Skywalker from _Revenge of the Sith_, he had the two swords against his nemesis' neck, ready to slice the opponent's head off.

"I watched _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles,_" said Freddie, with a grin. "Looks like you're going back to prison, **Drakken**…"


	18. It's Over?

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 18: It's Over?_

The police officer threw Dr. Cal Drakken into the truck for the Seattle Maximum Prison Institute, and Carly and Freddie waved good-bye at their new enemy.

"This isn't over, Carly Shay," shouted Cal. "Mark my words, I'll get my revenge!"

"Yeah, in about thirty years, Drakken," shouted Freddie, making Cal angrier.

As the truck left, the scientist scowled at Freddie, and shouted, "I'll get you next time, Gadget!"

When the car was gone, Freddie took off his _MIB _glasses, and turned to his best friend, who was still wearing the _Kim Possible _battle suit.

With a smirk, the tech-producer asked, "Are you keeping the suit?"

Carly looked at her suit up and down, and smiled. "Yeah, I think I will…"

Freddie chuckled, but then, he asked, "What happened to Eric? Did you get rid of him?"

His best friend nodded her head, and Freddie said, "Good… I mean, uh… I'm sorry… now you don't have a date to the prom."

Friedle, who was on top of Freddie's shoulder, saw Carly eye his owner's outfit, and the naked mole rat grinned as she said, "Not **exactly**, Freddie…"

The tech-whiz chuckled, but then, he felt Carly hold his hand, and after looking from her hand to her face, seeing a smile, Freddie (confused) asked, "What?"

**AN: _I want to know if any of you can find all of the references I put in the entire story... you don't have to, though... and get ready, because the story's finale is coming up, but it has a twist! ;-) Read and Review!_**


	19. The New Couple

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 19: The New Couple_

Back at the dance, nobody had noticed Eric, Carly, or Freddie leave the gym, but when Sam and Spencer finished their 2nd dance, they saw no sign of Carly **or **her hot, muscular boyfriend.

"Where is she?" asked Sam, getting worried about her BFF.

Spencer shrugged, but then, the back doors opened, and they saw Carly… with Freddie, walking toward them, holding hands.

"**Fredward**?" Sam couldn't believe her eyes. "Carly, what happened to Eric?"

The tech-whiz grinned, and said, "None of your business, Sam… oh, hey, I saw a broken-down _Dan's Chickens _food truck a few feet away from here."

As fast as lightning, Sam ran out of the gym, and Spencer laughed. "Nice one, Freddie!"

Freddie shook his head. "No, Spence, I'm serious!"

When Spencer ran out, Freddie looked at the bottom of Carly's blue dress, with the edge being burnt a little all around. "Was that because of Starscream?"

Carly nodded, and said, "Yeah, but don't worry, Freddie, all of those toys became normal-sized again."

Freddie smiled, and said, "Plus, the **other **new owner of _Bueno Taco _made the restaurants a **whole **lot better.

"Now, they have a variety of movie-themed bendy straws, like from _Back to the Future, Beauty and the Beast, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Spider-Man…_"

Carly laughed, along with Freddie, and then, the music went from "_Gonna Get This_" to a romantic, slow song.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

**Author's Note: _If you think that you know how this story's final chapter ends… you might be _**_part** wrong. Try to guess! Oh, and don't forget to read and review! :-) ;-)**_


	20. Not the End

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 20: **Not **the End_

As the song played, the other couples bean to slow-dance, but Carly and Freddie were both nervous.

Friedle rolled his eyes, and he pushed them close to each other, trying to get them to dance.

The naked mole rat smiled, and watched as Freddie and Carly began to slow-dance, with his arms around her waist, and hers around his neck, to the song "_Could It Be_", sung by Christy Carlson Romano.

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_  
_And everytime I need you, you've been there for me_  
_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true _  
_It's you and it's you_

Carly looked at Freddie, who smiled, and after both of them had a smile on their faces, the tech-whiz leaned closer to Carly, his blue _Beast _suit close to her _Kim Possible _dress, and the two were now kissing each other on the lips.

After they finished, Freddie smiled at Carly, who gave him a wide smile… but to his surprise, Carly's left eye flashed a bright red, and to his horror, the entire left side of her face completely melted, revealing the face of the T-800!

"_Carly?_" Freddie's eyes became full of shock as he cried, "_You're a **Terminator? AAAGGGHHHH!**_"

Still screaming, Freddie got out of his bed, and then, Friedle started to scream.

When Freddie didn't stop, Friedle covered his mouth, and pointed to the clock, which said "_3:15am_".

The tech-whiz and his naked mole rat were now in his bedroom, having been asleep until Freddie had the nightmare… or was it a flashback of a real event?

"I don't care how late it is," cried Freddie. "This is an emergency!"

While Friedle tried to fall asleep, Freddie was dialing Carly's number on his PearPhone.

"Come on, Carly," exclaimed Freddie. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

In her bedroom, Carly's cellphone rang, and the tired teenager woke up, answering the PearPhone. "_Freddie_?"

"Are you a T-800, Carly?" cried her eccentric, scared, and new boyfriend. "Be honest, I can take it!"

Carly's voice sighed, and said, "Freddie, you had a _nightmare_… good night!"

"Wait, Carly, wait!" Freddie **had **to know one thing. "There was that part, before you melted, we were at the dance, and…"

"We kissed," Carly simply said, with a smile, confirming that _part _of Freddie's dream was true.

"Yeah…" replied Freddie. "Did you have the same dream?"

Carly told him "that part _actually _happened", and Freddie, smiling, began to relax. "Huh… yeah…"

"Yeah," said Carly. "But it won't happen again if you keep calling me in the middle of the night!"

His girlfriend hanged up, and Freddie put his cellphone away, leaning back on the pillow, crossing his arms. "Man, **love **is complicated!"

**THE END**

**Author's Note: _Just kidding! This story isn't over yet… we still have another person to see. Who do you think it is?_**


	21. Eric's Revenge

**iGo to the Prom**

_Chapter 21: Eric's Revenge_

In outer space, Eric was inside the Main Room of the Zenon III, which was Cal's grand but stolen spaceship, and he was lying back in his former master's chair, drinking a glass filled with Wahoo Punch.

Suddenly, a cloaked person appeared on the screen that was behind him, and yelled, "_You idiot_!"

Eric turned around, facing the master of him _and_ Cal, and his left Terminator eye glowed brightly. "What did **I **do?"

The mysterious person said, "You let Carly Shay and Freddie Benson get away! Plus, thanks to your screw-up, my best man is facing a lifetime in the federal prison!"

Eric laughed, and said, "Don't worry, Master… with the plan that I have, Carly and Freddie will regret putting Cal behind bars… just leave everything to me."

His master frowned, and the person's disguised voice said, "All right… but this time, you'd **better **not let those two get away or else I'm going to make you scrap metal!"

When the stranger left, the T-800 gritted his teeth, but then, he looked at the screen's reflection of his face, which was half robot-and-human, and he was still wearing a black cloak.

He looked from his metal hand to his human hand, and when he looked back at his _two-face_, Eric closed his eyes, with a tear falling down his left human cheek from his left human eye.

Suddenly, Eric's metal hand was a fist, and his human eye opened, filled with newfound evil.

As his Terminator eye glowed brightly, the 17-year-old half-human and half-robot T-800 had a dark expression on his face, and he said, "Being a slave to that person… that cannot be my destiny!"

Eric stood up, and he looked out the window, seeing the third planet from the Sun. "Soon… **my **reign of terror shall begin… ha, ha, ha, ha… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, _ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, **ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!**_**"**

**THE END**

**Author's Note: _This chapter's all wrapped up... but the story isn't over yet! Who is the real powerful master behind Eric and Cal? Will the deadly T-800 get his revenge... or will something happen to him along the way? Will Carly and Freddie save Seattle from Eric's wrath while going through senior year as boyfriend and girlfriend? Find out next time in the upcoming story, "_**_iHave my Revenge**"... coming soon!**_


End file.
